It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by willgirl
Summary: 25 oneshots in 25 days, all spreading Christmas Cheer! WARNING: May contain extreme fluffiness and possible mentions of figgy pudding.
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: So I haven't been writing much of late so I issued a challenge for myself. 25 oneshots in 25 days, all Christmas related. Most will be fluffy, a few will be angsty but all will be in the spirit of Christmas. Here's the first, I hope you enjoy!**

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

It was snowing outside. Hard.

Which made it completely illogical for her to be running in her three inch heel boots down the street. She had already wiped out twice and was sure she bruised something. But she was determined, and when Temperance Brennan was determined about something she followed through.

She could barely see in front of her and yet she instinctively knew where she was going. After all, she knew the way to her partner's house as if it was her own. She knew he would be there with Parker celebrating Christmas and while she wasn't sure she should interrupt, she knew she had to tell him.

Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back, looking up at what appeared to be a man with a beard who looked suspiciously....jolly.

"I'm so sorry." He exclaimed, helping her to her feet. "This weather is atrocious today. Last night, the reindeers had a hell of a time trying to navigate..."

She shook her head and blinked several times. Maybe she was concussed.

"Sorry, I've got to go."

"You're Temperance Brennan, right?"

She groaned. Another excited fan wanting to talk to her. "Yes, I am, but..."

"Go get him." The man smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"What...I...who?"

"Your partner." The man said plainly.

"You know Booth?" she said weakly, confused to the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, Booth's been in my good books for quite some time." He said, letting out another chuckle. "Now you go get him and don't be scared."

She blinked again and turned to leave. She turned around to ask him how he knew Booth and the man was gone. Shaking her head, she continued to make her way down the street. She made it about six feet before she stopped to let a man carrying a large Christmas tree go by.

"What's next? Reindeer?" she muttered to herself. Sure enough, right behind the man with the tree was a woman carrying a little dog in her arms. The dog had small reindeer antlers on its head.

"What's next? A sleigh?" she said, out loud, looking around. Unfortunately, that wish wasn't to be granted and she continued down the street.

She continued to run as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast at all in her boots), desperate to get to Booth's house.

She remembered how once Angela told her that she would catch up to her own reality. Well, this morning she did in a big way. The realization that she was in love with Booth smacked her on the face and she decided to do something about it.

Of course, running from the lab to his apartment probably wasn't the best way to go about it, but after her car wouldn't start, she had no choice. A sense of urgency gripped her heart and she continued down the street. What if he found someone else? What if she was too late?

Her boots slid on a patch of ice and her arms flailed wildly. She managed to stay upright though and looking around, she realized she was on Booth's street. How did she get here so fast?

She walked a bit slower this time, her eyes on the apartment numbers until she reached Booth's building. Her heart began to pound rapidly. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe....

She tumbled forward as someone shoved her from behind. She turned to give them a piece of her mind and realized that no one was there.

'I'm going crazy.' She thought to herself as she made her way up the steps.

Finally, after climbing three flights of stairs (since the elevator was apparently broken) she made it to his apartment.

Her body was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. She was about to change their friendship and partnership irrevocably. She steeled herself and took a deep breath. She could do this.

Lifting her hand, she knocked several times as she the words she was going to say ran over and over in her head.

The door opened and there he was and suddenly, everything she wanted to say got tossed out the window only to be replaced with crazy babbling.

"Hey Bo..."

"Booth, hi. I know its Christmas and I know you're busy with Parker but I needed to tell you....I mean I wanted to tell you....I love you. I'm in love with you and I just figured it out this morning and I don't want you to date anyone else ever, I want it to be me and..."

She trailed off as she glanced over his shoulder, only to see several of his family members standing and staring at her.

Her mouth opened and then closed again and she emitted an undignified squeak. She began backing up, shaking her head slightly as she could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"Wait."

She felt his hand on her arm and she lifted her head to meet his smiling face.

"Merry Christmas."

She nodded numbly and turned to leave, only to feel herself being pulled towards him.

"And I love you too."

Then his lips were on hers and she was instantly warm. Her hands made their way around his neck of their own volition and soon she was tucked into his embrace. They finally parted, a grin on both their lips.

"So do you want to meet my family properly?"

She blushed again. "Sure."

He reached for her hand and led her inside the apartment. And she knew whatever happened between them, nothing could stop this from being the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Can I offer you a candy cane? A gingerbread? A shiny review button?**


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N: Here's the next story! I had fully anticipated it to be another fluffy one but I didn't quite get it done in time. Expect that tomorrow. This is angsty, just so you know. Oh, and in my excitement to post yesterday, I forgot to mention: Each oneshot is inspired by a song. Today's is 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' which I think is the saddest Christmas song I know. **

**And a big shout out to everyone who reviewed. It definitely brightened my day! And Happy Birthday to A2b!**

**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

The lights on the tree twinkled, creating shadows on the walls. The brightly wrapped presents were under the tree, some better decorated then others. A lopsided gingerbread house stood on one table, the by-product of an afternoon of fun.

Mistletoe hung in several places and the room smelled of cinnamon and cloves. And not only this room, but the whole house. There were handmade decorations on the tree, lights around the window, and the smell of baking in the kitchen...

It was two days before Christmas after all.

There had been a lot of preparation for this year's Christmas, as it was different than the others. The occupants of this house had each celebrated Christmas in the past, but never together, never like this. There was a man, a woman and a young boy. There was a baby as well, but that was not known to any of them yet.

The woman didn't like Christmas too much, but was getting into to the spirit of things, cajoled by her partner and his son. Now that she was part of a family, his family to be exact, she could see the magic of it. Of course, he had to hang up mistletoe everywhere to prove his point.

The first Christmas they had spent together was stuck inside the lab, dealing with a supposed virus that quarantined them. The second she spent in a conjugal trailer with her imprisoned father and brother while he and his son waved from outside with a Christmas tree just for them.

Last Christmas they didn't spend the day together, although he did show up a few days earlier, bearing a tree just for her. That's when she kissed him.

And then there was this Christmas, their first Christmas together.

Yet, the room was empty. Where Christmas cheer was supposed to be, there seemed to be nothing.

And if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of faint sobbing from the other room. This is where the woman was, lying on the bed, her body silently shaking as her fingers gripped the sheets as if they were her lifeline. Her face was pressed into the mattress, her tears choking her.

Beside her lay a photo, one of her with the man and little boy, smiling for the camera. The glass was cracked and it tipped precariously off the edge of the bed.

The window along the wall revealed the light snow that was dusting the world outside. Outside it was Christmas. Shoppers bought their last minute Christmas gifts, trees were being decorated and there was a general feeling of merriment in the air.

The woman continued to shake, no longer aware of Christmas, of anything really except the ache in her heart that threatened to swallow her whole.

She eventually drifts off to sleep, not waking until hours later, when the house is dark except for the twinkling lights.

Those are the first to go as she moves from room to room, pulling everything down. The gingerbread house is shoved in the garbage can, the decorations pulled down and finally, she is in front of the tree, tears in her eyes as she packs away the gifts for the boy.

Her hand rests on one she didn't notice before. It's addressed to her, not Parker and it's from him. Her hand shakes as she holds the gift, unable to pack it away like the others. She is fifteen again and refusing to open presents until her parents return.

But this time she knows, whether she opens it or not, he's not coming back. The finality of the thought shakes her.

The woman reaches for the bow and slowly undoes it, tears slipping down her cheeks as she does so. The card says 'Love Seeley' and she traces his handwriting. Her eyes close and she is imagining them on Christmas morning, their first Christmas together, opening presents and drinking eggnog.

And as she opens the present, a smile reaches her lips.

"Merry Christmas Booth."

**A/N: So? Are you all still with me? Still willing to press the review button after all that angst?**


	3. Jingle Bell Rock

**A/N: Whew! I made it with an hour to spare! This was like the oneshot that never ended. I could have kept writing and writing. Thank you to everyone for their reviews for yesterday's oneshot. I'm glad the angst didn't stress you out too much. Don't worry, not only is there no angst in this one, there's Parker! I hope you enjoy and thank you!**

The blast of the music woke Booth and he rolled over and groaned as Jingle Bell Rock filled the air. He cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock.

6:22.

He first thought was to roll over and go back to bed. But he had to admit, he was feeling a bit excited himself to start the day. Of course, that might have something to do with the other occupant in his bed. He rolled over and couldn't resist slipping his arm around her waist and snuggling a bit closer.

He had just drifted off when he heard his door open. A smile crossed his face as he heard the footsteps of his only son. And then suddenly, Parker was on the bed, jumping on him.

"Wake up Dad! You too Bones! It's Christmas and Santa came!"

He opened his eyes to see his seven year old grinning at him.

"Hey bub, give us a minute okay?" He said as he glanced at his bleary-eyed girlfriend trying to nestle herself back under the covers. "Meet you by the tree."

"You got it Dad!" Parker said, scampering off the bed and out the door.

"What are we listening to?" Brennan moaned.

"Welcome to the Booth family Christmas." He replied, grinning. "We should get up or he'll never give us any peace."

"I'd be more awake if someone didn't keep me up late last night." She grumbled.

"What? I can't help it if I wanted to open my Christmas present early."

"Booth! You're incorri..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers and several minutes were lost. He pulled away from her, aware that he had a what seemed permanent these days goofy grin on his face. "We should go. Christmas time!"

"Booth, I..."

"It's okay. I told you before, we open presents, we drink some hot chocolate and we go have dinner. It will be fine, I promise."

She nodded and got out of bed, following him out into the living room.

"What did you get in your stocking, bub?" He asked, watching Brennan hesitantly make her way over to the couch. As Parker rattled off his gifts, Booth's thoughts turned to Brennan. She would probably kill him for thinking this, but she was so damned adorable when she was nervous.

"Can we open presents now, Dad?"

"Let me go make some coffee first, okay?" He said, padding into the kitchen and turning on the coffee maker. He could scarcely believe his luck. When he asked Brennan if she would stay for Christmas, he had thought she would say no. Although they were practically living together at this point, he knew she was still a little nervous.

They were heading to Russ and Amy's later for Christmas dinner, but for now it was just the three of them, just the way he liked it. He grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with coffee.

"What's taking so long in there?" she shouted from the living room.

"Yea, Dad, its present time!" Parker yelled.

"Okay, okay." He replied, coming into the living room and sitting on the couch next to her. Parker was in front of the tree.

He leaned forward and grabbed a candy cane off the tree.

"I dub thee, Sir Parker, the Present Passer!" he said, using the candy cane to 'knight' him.

Parker giggled and grabbed the first present.

"Here Bones, it's for you."

She reached for the present and placed it in her lap.

"Go on, open it." He nudged her.

"What about everyone else?"

"We do our presents one at a time. It makes it last longer."

She nodded and opened the present carefully.

"Rip it!" Parker shouted.

Booth smiled as he watched his girlfriend's face for her reaction. This was one of her presents from him. He fully admitted that he went a little overboard, but he wanted to make it perfect for her.

The look of surprise on her face was definitely worth the 2 and a half weeks searching in every bookstore possible for a very out of date anthropology book that she mentioned once she wanted.

"Booth..."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do." She exclaimed. "How did you find this?"

"FBI, remember?"

He was rewarded with a very big hug and a whispered thank you in his ear.

"Maybe Parker should be next?" she suggested, noticing the boy rocking back and forth in excitement.

Booth nodded and Parker tore into a present; a chemistry set from the squints.

"Look Dad, I can make things like in the lab!"

"That's great, bub."

"Can we take it to dinner? I want to show Max."

"Sure we can." Booth replied. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" he whispered to Brennan.

She just shrugged and smiled secretively.

The present passing went on and on, it seemed forever, since there were plenty of gifts for everyone. There were still some unwrapped under the tree, to be packed up and taken later.

Parker was storing his presents in his room, most likely debating which ones to open first and Brennan was curled up on the couch, looking at the tree.

"You okay?" he asked from the doorway.

She nodded and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

He smiled. "You know what Bones? Me too. But it's not over yet. We still have dinner and more presents with the rest of the family."

The CD player flipped and Jingle Bell Rock came on again.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock!" They heard from down the hall. They both began to chuckle.

"It's his favourite." Booth said. "Now come on, it's time for Christmas French toast."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Secret recipe." He intoned. "I can't tell a soul. Although, I suppose I can let you in on the secret. It's a Booth family tradition."

"So now I'm family?" she asked, questions swimming in her eyes.

"You've been family for a very long time." He replied, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

He saw her eyes widen and he instantly regretted his words until he felt her hand slip into his.

"I...I think I might love you too." She said quietly.

He grinned. "Well then...I guess that means you can help make the French toast. "

She laughed and followed him into the kitchen.

**A/N: Did that warm the cockles of your heart? Where are the cockles located anyway? Maybe the review button knows the answer!**


	4. River

**A/N: And she makes it with half an hour to spare! I had fully intended on having this up earlier but I have been struck with a case of the stomach flu. So I hope there are no errors or anything in this one. Firstly, I wanted to thank everyone for their fantastic reviews, seriously, I'm overwhelmed! I'm trying to respond to everyone, but if I don't reach you, I apologize profusely.**

**Secondly, thanks to Saragillie who actually googled the word cockles and came up with this: 'There are several different propositions  
as to it's origin, but essentially it means to get that warm, fuzzy feeling.' You learn something new every day!**

**This oneshot uses the song River as it's inspiration. I would recommend listening to it, it's a great song. I believe it's a Joni Mitchell song, however I listened to the version sung by Robert Downey Jr. **

**River**

It was Christmas. The season to be jolly and all that. Well, Booth definitely wasn't feeling jolly. He figured it was his fault; after all he was the one who inadvertently instigated the biggest fight of their relationship. He didn't mean to, it just sort of happened and then they started yelling at each other and it escalated from there.

Now it was Christmas Eve and he was alone in his apartment, his girlfriend supposedly in hers. That is, if she hadn't decided to fly off to Peru or someplace like that. He wasn't getting Parker until Boxing Day, so tomorrow was going to be spent with him lying about on the couch, feeling sorry for himself.

Of course, it was going to be spent at Hodgins house. He had invited everyone, Brennan's family included, for Christmas dinner. No doubt she would be there which is why he was now declining the invitation. Why ruin Christmas for everyone else?

He glanced at the clock and got up off the couch. It was almost time for Midnight Mass. He headed into his bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothes. He turned on the water and stepped under the hot spray.

When they had decided to be in a relationship together, he had foolishly thought that it would be all sunshine and roses. He fell for the storybook romance idea hard.

But instead, it was hard work. Not that it changed things; he was still in love with her and he was pretty sure she was still in love with him. But it was less happily ever after and more happily but need to work out immense problems ever after.

It wasn't all her; he would admit to that freely.

Despite all his talk about commitment, he hadn't had a serious relationship since Rebecca. Tessa didn't count, it didn't last long enough.

And this thing with Temperance, he thought that if they were together, all of those quirks that drove him crazy would just melt away. She still worked crazy hours and pushed his buttons and said inappropriate things. He still had nightmares he refused to tell her about and a way of antagonizing her that drove her crazy.

He sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He wanted to make this relationship work but he had no idea how. She was so god damn stubborn that it was like meeting a brick wall at every turn.

Plus, he admitted to himself as he picked out his suit, it felt like he was under a lot of pressure to make everything perfect. After all, he was the nice guy, not one of her scummy ex boyfriends who treated her badly.

All of the sudden this idea of being this perfect guy for her for all eternity weighed down on him. He knew it was his own fault but he couldn't help resenting her a bit.

And now, now here they were, their first Christmas together and it would be spent apart. He supposed he could call, but what would he say? He wasn't even sure how to voice his feelings.

He quickly dressed and headed out the door. If there was ever a time he needed a little advice from God, today was it.

He navigated the busy streets and parked a block away from church. Once inside, he took a seat, the warmth of the room already making him feel marginally better. There was something about Christmas Eve Mass that always lightened his heart, no matter how he felt. It was the general feeling of peace emanating from so many people.

The seats began to fill as it got closer to midnight. Soon the pews were almost full and the service began. About five minutes in, he felt someone sit in the empty space to the left of him. He was concentrating on the priest's words when he felt a hand slip into his.

He turned and saw her there, eyes bright with tears and a questioning look on her face. His heart beat fast and in that moment he knew, even though it was going to be an uphill battle at times, there was nothing more he wanted then to be with her for as long as he could.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance and tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

His eyes widened. She had never said that to him before. And then he was speaking the same words back to her before he even realized his lips were moving.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the service.

They were going to be alright.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too angsty. Fluffy ones coming, I promise!**


	5. Silver Bells

**A/N: Firstly, I'm so sorry for the delay of this one. I was got a cat yesterday who preoccupied most of my time and then my internet went down! As a result, you get two today. Secondly, thanks for the reviews. Who knew that reviews had medicinal properties? Seriously, I'm feeling a whole lot better, which is good! I hope you like this one. There will be another one later!**

**Silver Bells**

Brennan looked at the remains again and sighed. Usually she was pretty fast at determining cause of death, but this one was a conundrum. Especially since the person in question was over four hundred years old.

"Hey Bones!"

She glanced up and restrained a smile as she saw her partner hopping up the steps.

"You're in a good mood."

"I get Parker for Christmas."

She smiled.

"Booth, I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks Bones, but right now is not about me, it's about you. Go get your stuff."

She looked at him questioningly. "Case?"

"No, just somewhere we have to be." He replied glibly.

"Booth, I'm in the middle of something."

"Don't worry, I okayed it with Cam. Just do this for me, please Bones?" He unleashed his charm smile and she found herself wavering as usual.

"Fine." She conceded. "Let me go get my stuff."

Five minutes later, she was in his car looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't understand the purpose of this."

"It's a surprise." He explained again.

"And I have to be blindfolded for that?" she said sceptically.

"Look Bones, I need you to trust me okay?"

She nodded and let him slip the blindfold around her head. He whistled as he drove and at first she tried to figure out where he was going but soon she couldn't and they rode in silence until the car finally stopped.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?"

"Nope." He replied, and she could swear he was grinning. "But listen Bones, just go with it okay? I want you to have as good a Christmas as I'm going to have."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, give in to the Christmas spirit. I promise, it will make things better."

"Booth, the idea of..." Her mouth was muffled by his glove.

"Just go with it Temperance." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

Then she heard him get out of the car. Her door opened and he was unfastening her seatbelt and helping her out of the car.

Multiple sounds assaulted her ears and she cocked her head for a better listen.

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out."

"Hi Honey."

She turned her head as she heard her Dad's voice. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise." He replied. "Now come on, we have to board soon."

"Board? Wait, Booth, you didn't say anything about a plane."

"Because you wouldn't have come. Now you and your father go have fun."

"You're not coming?" she questioned.

"Nope. Later Bones."

And then suddenly he was gone and she felt her Dad's hand on hers.

"What's this about Dad?"

"Surprise." He replied.

"I'm very bus.."

"Listen, Tempe. Just trust me okay?"

She nodded and let herself be led inside, where it was significantly warmer.

"Are we going to be gone long?"

"We will be back tonight."

She allowed him to lead her through a maze which made up the many hallways of the airport. They stopped suddenly and she nearly tumbled over.

"I'm going to need to put these earmuffs on you now Tempe, so you don't hear anything."

"Are you serious, Dad?"

"Don't worry, I will let you take them off once we get on the plane."

The next several minutes, actually it felt like hours, were spent sitting in a hard airport chair waiting for something to happen. And then they were boarding the plane and her cheeks reddened at the thought of other people seeing her like this.

She would normally never go along with this but something about both Booth and her dad's enthusiasm that made her. Besides it was Christmas and she was doing her best to get into the spirit the best she could. Booth's excitement about Christmas was infectious, and while it didn't completely erase the memories of her horrible Christmases in foster care, it did remind her of the good times before that.

Having found their seats, she sat down and began to remove the earmuffs and blindfold. Her face was flushed from the heat.

"What's going on Dad?"

"You will find out soon but look we are about to take off and you need to put the earmuffs back on..."

"Because the pilot always announces the destination." She replied. "I get it. Where did you get these anyway? With normal earmuffs, you are totally capable of hearing something."

"They are Booth's." Max replied. "He uses them at the range."

She chuckled at the thought of her partner in earmuffs at the shooting range. She placed them over her ears and leaned back, soon falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt a hand shaking her and she blearily cracked one eye open. Her dad mouthed something but she couldn't understand.

He lifted an ear muff. "We are here. I just need you stay blindfolded and earmuffed for a bit longer."

"Dad, what's this about?" she said warily.

"It's a good surprise. I promise." He squeezed her hand and she nodded and replaced the blindfold and earmuffs.

They once again navigated the airport and soon they were in a car. She surmised it was a cab because they were both in the backseat.

And then they were out and the cold air struck her face. She took a moment to orient herself and determined that she was on a busy city street.

Suddenly, the earmuffs came off, followed by the blindfold and her eyes scanned the multitude of buildings before her eyes landed on the windows. She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Fancy a shopping trip with your old man?"

She nodded, her eyes never tearing from the windows.

When she was a little girl, her dad used to take her for a special shopping trip, just the two of them. They would come downtown and get their Christmas shopping done and visit the windows. Every year Macy's had the most fantastic windows in their store, filled with animatronic elves hammering at toys and a jolly Santa checking over his list.

"Where to first, shopping or the windows?"

"The windows please, Dad."

Max chuckled. "Just like when you were a kid. You couldn't resist them. We would always see them twice, once before shopping and once after."

She remembered. She always felt like such a grown up when she went with her Dad. He let her pick her own presents to give and took her out to a fancy restaurant to lunch.

They walked along the windows and she stopped at every one, watching as the toys got built in Santa's workshop and the reindeer got fed in the stables. Each was handcrafted with perfection. She held her dad's hand through the entire thing and for moment, she was his little girl again. Her heart beat fast and she was desperate to hold on to this feeling. It was like every happy feeling in her life rolled into one.

Once they finished with the windows, they headed inside to get some shopping done.

"I don't have my.."

"List?" Max interrupted. "Here it is."

"Where did you get this?"

"Booth got it out of your drawer at work, I believe."

"He went rifling through my desk?" she said, feeling annoyed.

"Don't worry, he didn't peek. And neither did I. Here."

She took the list and glanced at it. Of course, Booth knew where the list was. It was on his suggestion several days ago, that she started making a list in the first place.

"How long has this been planned?" she asked.

"Let's just say, awhile." Max replied. "And don't go yelling at Booth when you get home. He was just trying to be a good friend."

"Yes, he does." She mused. "Although the thought of you two plotting together disturbs me for some reason."

Max let out a shout of laughter.

"C'mon, let's go shopping."

She took another glance back at the windows and followed her dad into the store.

Maybe Booth was right about the Christmas spirit after all.

**A/N: Awww, I love Max. This is actually a personal Christmas memory of mine. In Toronto, where I'm from, The Bay, a department store, has been doing Christmas windows since I believe 1930. And as a kid I used to go see them with family every year. And now I keep up the tradition every year! I picked Chicago as the place where Brennan was from (I don't think it's be mentioned on the show) and discovered that the Macy's there does a similar thing!**

**Do you have any fav Christmas traditions?**


	6. It's Beginningto look alotlike Christmas

**A/N: First of all, thank you very much for all your reviews. I think I'm over 100 which is amazing! And thanks to those who pointed out that it's Marshall Fields that has the windows in Chicago, not Macy's. Also, to those who shared their Christmas traditions, thank you! I loved reading about every one and I share some of them as well. This one's a little short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas**

She walked up and down the aisles, scrutinizing everything she saw. After all, it was Christmas and everything had to be perfect. Everything beckoned to her and she had to resist buying it all. After all, there wasn't enough time and she already had a ton of things in her basket.

She turned down another aisle and her eyes lit up; this was exactly what she was looking for. It looked simple enough right? The glass ornaments were on sale and all she had to do was get the paint that matched it. She reached for a paint kit and stuck it in her cart, along with several boxes of glass ornaments.

Of course, she now needed paintbrushes. She liked to keep her brushes for each medium separate. Hodgins used to laugh at her about it, but she couldn't help but be meticulous in this area.

After picking out an array of paint brushes, she realized the kit didn't have nearly enough colours. So she picked up the rest of the colours she wanted and threw in a few extra, just in case.

It wouldn't be worth it to have to come back.

She smiled as she looked down at the ornaments. Wouldn't everyone be happy when they got their own personally decorated ornament to go along with their presents?

"Excuse me?"

Angela looked up and saw a clerk in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Your basket seems to be overflowing; did you want a cart instead?"

Angela looked down at the basket and then to the cart the clerk was pushing. She guessed it wouldn't hurt; plus her arm was killing her.

"Yes, please."

She transferred everything into a cart and suddenly it looked like she hadn't picked out as much as she thought. She made her way down the aisles, stopping in front of the blank cards and grabbed a box. She handmade her Christmas cards practically every year; it was a Montenegro tradition. In fact, last year she made her own wrapping paper.

The unfortunate side effect of this was that she had to one up herself every year. The cards and the ornaments should do it, but maybe she needed to survey the store once more.

But she couldn't get too much, because she had a lot on her plate as it is. She was on the Jeffersonian Christmas party committee, she had a pile of paperwork from the last month, in which there had been a crazy rash of cases and she had lots of shopping to do.

Time management wasn't really her thing, but she felt totally confident in her abilities. This year she had a plan. Not like last year, when her present for Brennan went awry and she had to come up with something new two days before Christmas. Or like the year before, where she stayed up all night Christmas Eve finishing and fell asleep by the Christmas tree. Of course, the year before that was lung fever year, so it most definitely wasn't going to be like that.

She could do this, she thought as another aisle caught her eye.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Christmas Eve**

Angela surveyed the half finished projects and calculated in her head how long it would take to complete them.

"Oh crap."

**A/N: Okay, so this happens to me every year. Last year, I hand stamped my own wrapping paper and I was doing it minutes before I actually had to wrap the presents. Angela's trip to the store? Yep, that happened to me today. I'm doing both the glass ornaments and the cards, which upon reflection is frikin insane. Considering the amount of other stuff I have to do, I need a time machine. Does anybody else overcraft themselves?**


	7. Away in a Manger

**A/N: Hello All! I'm back! I'm sorry about yesterday, life definitely got hetic for a bit. So I'm one behind, but I promise to get caught up as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for all of your reviews. I love hearing about your Christmas stories! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Away in the Manger**

"Thanks for coming Bones." Booth said, placing his hand on her back as he led her into the church.

"No problem. I couldn't pass up an invitation from Parker." She replied.

"He's very excited for you to see him perform."

"No doubt." She said, chuckling as he led her to a pew.

It was a strange turn of events indeed that had Temperance Brennan sitting in church with her partner in anticipation of his son's Christmas play.

This Christmas had been different. There had been something there, an extra spark between them that wasn't there before. Oh yes, there had always been sexual tension, but this was different, it hinted of something more.

They didn't come outright and say anything, yet they weren't denying it either. She let him hold her hand when they went ice skating, he let her beat him in a snowball fight. And all throughout, there lingered a promise of more to come.

And now he invited her to the Christmas play.

Actually, it was Parker who invited her and she couldn't say no. Not when he grinned at her with that patented Booth charm smile. She saw the knowing smile of Angela and she ignored it. However she couldn't ignore the surge of happiness that uncoiled within her when she had been invited. She liked being included in the Christmas activities that Booth and Parker did.

She loved seeing her partner interact with his son; he was like a whole other person, one she wanted to know better.

They sat in the pew and waited for the service to begin.

Every year, the Sunday School would perform the Nativity play and this year Parker was one of the three wise men. She was in the diner when Booth and Parker ran his lines over and over.

The priest spoke a few words and then the play began with the angel Gabriel coming down to visit Mary. Over the next hour the story unfolded, and the audience was entranced. Each child spoke their lines perfectly and acted quite well.

When it was Parker's turn, Booth reached for her hand and squeezed. They watched as Parker flawlessly played his part and Brennan couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. The play finally ended as the children all lined up and began to sing:

_Away in the Manger,_

_No crib for a bed,_

_The little Lord Jesus,_

_Lay down his sweet head. _

_The stars in the bright sky,_

_Look down where he lay,_

_The little Lord Jesus,_

_Asleep on the hay. _

It was note perfect and when it ended, practically everyone was on their feet, clapping loudly.

"So?" Booth said, turning to her.

"Despite the fact that I don't believe in th..."

"Don't start Bones." He warned.

"All I was going to say was that despite the fact I don't believe in this, it was quite enjoyable both from an anthropological perspective and a personal one as well."

"A personal one?" he queried.

She shrugged. After a moment, she spoke again. "Although I did think Parker was the best, didn't you?"

He chuckled.

"Yea, he was. Let's go get him."

They made their way down to the front of the church where Parker spotted them and came running over.

"Bones! Did you see me? I was a wise man!"

"You were very good Parker."

"Yes bub, you were excellent. Now whaddya say we get your costume off and then we head to Wong Foo's for something to eat?"

"Can I wear my costume Dad? Please? I want to show Sid."

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances.

"Sure." Booth said finally. "C'mon."

Five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot at Wong Foo's.

"I can't wait to see what Sid's got for me to eat, Dad." Parker exclaimed.

"Me too. I'm so hungry, I could eat a bear."

Parker giggled.

They got out of the car and headed inside. Parker ran forward to see Sid, but Booth stopped her in the doorway.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed up and she tilted her head to see the fresh sprig of mistletoe.

"Oh." She said, her cheeks reddening.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and for a moment they were lost in the warm, sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's go eat." He said, when they had pulled apart. "We can talk later."

She nodded and followed him inside. Things were definitely changing.

**A/N: I hope that bit of fluff at the end means I'm forgiven for missing a day! **


	8. Where Are You Christmas?

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Firstly, thank you for the reviews. I've had some crazy couple of days so I haven't had a chance to reply to people, but I will try my best. And thank everyone also for forgiving me for missing a day. I'm hoping to have the extra one done this weekend! This oneshot is inspired by the song Where Are You Christmas, by Faith Hill. It's from the Grinch (live action Jim Carrey version). Hope you enjoy! **

**Where Are You Christmas?**

Booth was always excited at Christmas. And while his enthusiasm was infectious, it never quite reached her heart. It was still three weeks until Christmas and they had wrapped up their case. They ate at the diner and talked of various things; Parker, work and finally, the topic settled on Christmas. Booth was trying to get Rebecca to give him Parker for Christmas but she had mentioned the possibility of a trip somewhere.

Brennan was thinking of a trip as well, perhaps to Peru to help with the El Brujo dig site.

Booth always seemed disappointed with her Christmas plans and she had no doubt he would feel the same this year.

But Christmas held no special meaning for her; it hadn't for a long time.

She stared down into her half empty glass of wine and sighed.

It meant something once. Before the Christmases spent alone or in foster care, she had loved Christmas.

Christmas in the Brennan family was always full of fun. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She could almost smell the gingerbread in the oven that her mom used to make. Although she had tried a few times, she could never replicate that gingerbread. Once, when she was in college, she passed by a bakery and the smell entranced her so much that she ended up in the store, with a hand pressed against the display case, and a tear down her cheek.

It wasn't just the gingerbread though. Every year, her dad would take her and Russ out to cut down the biggest tree they could find. Every time they picked one, they didn't think it would fit, but somehow her dad would magically make it happen.

They would hang their stockings by the mantle and wake up in the middle of the night to discover that Santa had put them on the ends of their beds. She would sneak into Russ's room and wake him up and the two of them would dump open their stockings to see what they got before heading back to bed for a few hours.

In the morning, they would reopen their stockings and share what they got. And then it was on to presents. After that, they ate a big breakfast and sat down to watch a movie together.

Brennan took another sip of her wine and contemplated her upcoming trip. Maybe she should leave a few weeks beforehand; avoid as much of the Christmas season as possible.

Christmas wasn't anything for her any more, but if she admitted it to herself, part of her wanted it to be. Those feelings that surrounded Christmas, the ones that warmed you from the inside out, hadn't touched her in a long time.

Instead Christmas was a series of days in multiple foster care placements, time spent alone in her dorm room while everyone else was away, moments in the lab by herself as her colleagues celebrated.

She had grown up, moved on and now nothing could take her back to that time. She wouldn't even know where to start. Because it was more than putting up a tree and buying presents, it was that feeling, the one that left when her parents did.

And even though her dad was back and Russ too, she knew that didn't instantly make things better. They were in jail firstly, and secondly, even if they weren't, it wouldn't make it the way it was, not even close. It wasn't even worth trying.

Getting up off the couch, she made her way to the kitchen and placed her wine glass in the sink before heading off to the bathroom to take a nice, long bath.

It was foolish to think of things she couldn't change and she needed to put her thoughts of Christmas out of her mind. She ran the water for the bath and grabbed an anthropology journal off her bedside table.

'This should do the trick.' She thought, as she disrobed and sunk into the bath, banishing from her mind anything Christmas related.

_3 weeks later_

"I love my gift Booth." She said, clutching her phone as her heart beat rapidly. The tree was beautiful and that fact that he had done that for her...it made her feel loved.

She felt warm from the inside out.


	9. Frosty the Snowman

**A/N: Stupid Life! It's getting in the way of me posting these! Sorry for the delay again, I hope to get caught up this weekend! Thank you very much for all of your reviews and I hope you like this one!**

**Frosty the Snowman**

Parker Booth waited impatiently in the hallway. He had put on his snowsuit and his boots and his hat and mittens and they still weren't ready.

"Daaaaddd...." he yelled, half heartedly. They had to be ready soon.

Maybe they were kissing or something,

They kissed a lot now that Bones was Dad's girlfriend. He didn't mind it that much though because Bones did fun stuff with him like make magnets and play football with him and dad. And he liked it when they read stories at bedtime.

It was going to be bed time before they even got outside. He trudged toward the window and looked out.

Yep, the snow was still there.

They were going to build the biggest snowman ever. Bones said she hadn't made a snowman since she was a little girl so they were going to build the best one.

Finally, he heard them coming down the stairs.

"Sorry Parker. We are here."

"Yea bub, you ready to go? Let's get out in the snow!"

He watched as they got their jackets, scarves and mittens on and then they all trooped outside.

"Look at all the snow dad." He exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and jumped into a pile on the lawn. The snow made his face a little cold, but he didn't care.

"Okay, snow man time." His dad shouted. "Remember what to do Parker?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course dad."

Bones on the other hand looked confused.

"We have to roll the snowballs, Bones. I take the biggest, Parker takes the middle and we save the head until last."

"Okay, what should I do?"

"You can help me Bones." He said, watching his dad start on his big snowball.

She nodded and came over, crouching in the snow.

"We have to make it really big." He explained. "But not as big as dad's."

"Okay." She replied, starting to roll some snow into a ball.

Reaching for some snow, he started to make a ball shape. He could never get into a good ball but dad said that didn't matter. Looking over, he saw that Bones made a really good one.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"My dad showed me once when I was nine and I stayed out all day and practiced."

Parker looked over at his dad's snowball and then down to theirs.

"Ours is going to be better than dad's!"

Bones smiled. "I suppose that's possible."

"How 'bout I give you the snow and you make it into a ball?" he said, excitingly.

"That's a great plan, Park."

He beamed and set to work, giving her as much snow as he could grab. They worked for a long time until Parker's toes felt cold.

"There, that should do it."

"We're done, Dad!" he shouted. He got up off his knees and ran over to see his dad's snowball. It was really big.

"Ours is going to be biggest, awesomest snowman ever."

"You got that right. Go see if Bones needs help."

He turned and saw Bones rolling the snowball over to them. Running over, he helped her roll it to the other snowball.

"Okay buddy, you make the head while Bones and I put the middle on."

He nodded and knelt down in the snow, grabbing some snow and rolling it into a ball. It was almost time for his favourite part. That was decorating the snowman. His second part was having hot chocolate and cookies.

"Here dad!" he shouted, rolling his ball over to the snowman.

His dad picked it up and put it on top.

"Well that looks very good."

"We aren't done yet, Bones. We have to go find the arms."

"You go find the arms and I will get the other supplies." His dad said, handing Bones a knife.

"C'mon Bones." He said, scampering over to the big tree in their yard.

"Okay. You pick out two good arms. Not to high up though."

He giggled. Bones sounded just like his dad.

He walked around the tree once, examining the branches to see which ones would make the best arms. He started to walk around again when he saw it.

"Right there." He said, pointing in the air.

She pointed to a tree branch.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Looks like an arm to me." She said, as she cut it down.

She passed it to him and he held it up. It definitely looked like a great arm. It took a little while more but they found another one and headed back over to the snowman where dad was waiting.

"We got the arms." He shouted.

"I got the rest of the stuff. Stick those arms in, bub."

He looked at the snowman, trying to figure out the best place to put the arms. Then he stuck one in each side. They looked really cool, like the snowman was trying to hug you.

"Here you go."

He looked over at his dad, who was holding out the rest of the stuff.

"C'mon Bones, you can help me. You do the coal."

He grabbed the big button from his dad along with the pipe and stuck the nose and the pipe in. Bones put on the coal for eyes.

"That looks good." Bones said.

"We need the hat." He got the hat from his dad and put it on the snowman's head. "There, now it's done."

"A baseball cap?"

"It's cuz we don't have a top hat, Bones." He replied. "Now can we make snow angels and then go inside and have hot chocolate?"

"You got it bub. Find your spots."

He ran and picked out a good spot with barely any footprints.

"1,2,3...go!"

Opening his arms wide, he fell backwards into the snow. He furiously moved his arms and legs before carefully getting up and trying to step out without wrecking it. He only wrecked it a little bit. His dad was really good at not wrecking his.

"Okay, snow angels complete. Let's go get hot chocolate."

He ran across the lawn and up the steps, past dad and Bones who were kissing AGAIN and headed inside for a snack.


	10. The Christmas Song

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Imaginary gingerbread for all! I think this one might be my favourite so far. I was going to save it to post on Christmas Eve, but decided it couldn't wait. The Christmas Song is one of my favourites. **

**The Christmas Song**

The fire crackled, giving the room an extra cosy touch. She was sitting on the couch, watching the lights on the tree twinkle as she sipped her wine. This was her favourite part of Christmas, when it was just the two of them. The quiet house was the polar opposite only half an hour before, with the kids being overexcited about the appearance of Santa Claus.

It took them forever to put them to bed, each wanting to stay up as late as they could to see Santa. It was only after an explanation from Booth that Santa didn't visit a house unless they were fast asleep, that the kids finally gave in and went to bed. Every year it was like this.

She smiled as she thought of the kids, her kids now, hers and Booth's. After three years of fostering, they had decided to adopt Meg and Luke. It took another year until the adoption papers went through, but finally, two months ago they did.

Luke was nine, two years younger than Parker and they got along from the start, which definitely made the transition easier. Meg was five and three quarters as she kept telling everyone who would listen.

It was strange, being responsible for someone so dependent on her, but Booth definitely helped make the process better.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and a smile touched her lips.

"Finally." He said quietly, coming into the room.

"They asleep?"

He nodded. "Yep, Meg was out like a light but Parker and Luke took some more convincing. They pitched the tent on the floor in their room and are currently reading with flashlights. They are under the strictest orders not to come out. What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the tree."

He sat down on the couch and she immediately snuggled into him.

"Don't fall asleep." He warned. "We still have to put out the presents and eat the milk and cookies. I don't want to go solo like last year."

"I won't, I promise." She said, suppressing a yawn. Last year, she had fallen asleep on the couch and left him to take care of everything.

He stroked her hair as they sat in silence, mesmerized by the twinkling lights.

"I love our tree."

"Good. It took me long enough to get it." He grumbled.

She chuckled as she thought about their outing to the woods, where the kids made them visit the entire tree farm before settling on a tree only 50 metres from the entrance.

"C'mon." He nudged her. "Let's get the presents before the kids come down to investigate. And before you fall asleep."

She rolled her eyes and followed him out of the living room and into the office where the presents were hidden.

"So is my present in this pile?" He said, picking up as many as he could carry.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?" She teased.

"C'mon Bones, you know you want to tell."

"You are as bad as the kids." She said, as they carted the presents out to the tree and placed them under.

Once they put all the presents under the tree, Booth grabbed the cookies from the plate and handed her one.

"Cookie?"

"Yes, please."

They ate their cookies, ensuring that some crumbs were left on the plate. They shared the glass of milk as well.

Without saying a word, Booth turned and pressed play on the stereo.

"Dance, Temperance?" he said, holding out her hand.

She nodded, smiling. This had been their tradition, ever since the first year they had been together.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos. _

She melted in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. This was her favourite song; his too and so every year, when the kids were in bed, they would dance to it, before heading to bed. Even last year, when she had fallen asleep, she woke up and they danced.

"I love you Temperance." He whispered in her ear.

And although she had heard it many times before, her heart still gave a little leap. She tilted her head to look at him.

"I love you too Seeley."

She pressed her lips against his, the kiss one of passion and love.

"Merry Christmas." He said, as they began to dance again.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although its been said many times, many ways,  
A very Merry Christmas to you _


	11. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**A/N: AHHH!!!! I'm so behind! As a result, you will get two oneshots today! One now and one a little later on! Sorry for the lack of posts, but it's been crazy! However, I am determined to catch up. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope you like this one!**

"Have you got your warm clothes, on?" Booth asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Booth. I'm warm, I promise."

"Is it time to go yet, Dad?" Parker asked.

"Go already?" she questioned. "but the parade doesn't start until noon."

"Yea, but we gotta get a good seat, Bones. Right Dad?"

"Yep." Booth answered. "Don't worry; I've got supplies in the car."

She shrugged her shoulders and followed Booth and Parker out to the car. It was ten am on a Saturday morning in December and they were off to see the Santa Claus Parade. After much cajoling, Booth convinced her to come with them. She didn't want to intrude on family time, but he insisted.

They got in the car and headed towards the Jeffersonian.

"Going to work?" she asked.

"It's the best place to park." He replied. "We can walk from there."

"I'm excited to see the clowns, dad."

"Umm...I'm excited to see the bands, Park."

"There's clowns?" she asked in a low tone.

He nodded, concentrating on the road.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes, but it's Christmas, okay? I can live with it for a few hours."

They pulled into the Jeffersonian and parked in her parking space.

"We're here!" Parker exclaimed.

"So what do we do for two hours while we wait for the parade to start?" she asked, getting out of the car.

"We drink hot chocolate and talk and Parker's got his video game to keep him occupied. It's important to get the best seats possible."

He unbuckled Parker from his seat and then popped the trunk, revealing an array of things from folding chairs to blankets to a cooler bag.

"Wow, you really go all out." She commented.

"Eh, it's tradition." He shrugged. He passed her the cooler bag and he grabbed everything else.

"Let's go, bub."

Parker skipped happily in front of them as they headed down to the parade route.

"We always sit in the same place every year. " Booth explained.

When they got to their spot, Brennan was surprised to see the number of people doing the exact same thing as they were. It wasn't packed with people or anything, but it was quite busy.

They found a spot on the side of the road and Booth began to set up the three folding chairs.

"Dad, I'm hungry."

"Okay, bub." He gestured to a seat and she sat down, passing him the cooler. He unzipped it and pulled out a thermos and some donuts.

"Hot chocolate?"

"You think of everything." She replied, smiling. "Yes please."

After a breakfast of hot chocolate and donuts, Parker settled into his video game, leaving them to talk.

"Thanks for coming Bones."

"Thanks for inviting me. I haven't been to a parade in a long time."

"Did you go when you were a kid?"

"Yes, but it wasn't as big as this parade." She replied. "I always loved seeing the floats go by. Dad would put me on his shoulders for the whole thing so I could see."

"Are you spending Christmas together this year?" he asked.

She nodded. "We are going over to Russ and Amy's for Christmas dinner. What about you?"

"I get Parker on Boxing Day, so that will be fun."

"So what do you do on Christmas?" She realized that she never asked what he had done when he didn't have Parker before.

"I usually get up late, wrap presents that I haven't done and then just hang out all day."

"You should come with me." She said impulsively.

He raised an eyebrow.

"To Christmas dinner. I'm sure Russ and Amy wouldn't mind."

"Look, that's your family time..."

"Like today is your family time?" she asked. "I thought there was more than one type of family?"

She got him there.

"Well..as long as I wouldn't be intruding.."

"You won't, I promise."

"That sounds nice, Temperance."

Her stomach flip-flopped as it usually did when he called her by her first name and she began to feel a bit warmer. He was right; it was definitely cold out here.

They chatted for a while longer, stopping to drink some more hot chocolate and watching the crowds begin to stream in, until it was parade time.

"I'm so excited to see Santa!" Parker exclaimed. "How about you Bones?"

"Well...I'm excited to see Santa too." She replied, smiling back at the excited boy.

The parade began and music filled the air as marching bands passed by. Clowns handed out candy, which made Parker very excited, and amazing floats went by.

"Look!" Parker shouted. "Mother Goose! And that's Spongebob!"

Booth smiled at his son's excitement and looked over at Brennan, who was trying to hide the fact that she was shivering. He grabbed the blanket from underneath the chair and threw it over the three of them.

"Thanks Booth." She said, her teeth chattering. "I'm...I'm sure you w...want to say I told you so."

"Not at all." He replied. "Come closer."

She complied and he threw his arm around her, drawing her in closer. She snuggled against him, trying to avoid the blaring thoughts in her head that this was definitely unpartnerlike.

The parade continued and while she started getting warmer, she was still freezing. And of course, he noticed.

"Still cold?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the parade's almost over right?"

He nodded. "I'm feeling cold myself. You cold, Parker?"

Parker shook his head, not taking his eyes away from the parade.

"I'm fine." She said, her teeth chattering slightly.

"I think I have a way to warm you up but don't punch me."

"Punch you? Why would I...?"

His lips were on hers and then she was very warm indeed. Her hands clutched at his winter jacket as the kiss grew heated.

"Santa!" Parker cried, causing them to split apart.

They blushed and turned their eyes to the parade where Santa was going by, waving at all the boys and girls.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to roll around in her head exactly what happened, when she felt his gloved hand slip into hers.

She looked over and the smile on his face was enough to make her warm all over again.

Yes, there was definitely more than one type of family.

And he was hers.

**A/N: Okay hands up! Who wants Booth to warm them up?**


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Here's the next one! I've bumped the rating to a T for this one (and it could be bordering slightly on M, just so you know). I appreciate everyone's reviews and the fact that everyone is still sticking with this story! I'll be sad when Christmas is over! **

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Brennan sat on the couch, waiting for Booth to come back from the bedroom. She was nervous, that couldn't be denied. After all, they were about to take a big step forward in their relationship.

Earlier that evening, they had been sitting on the couch, watching a movie when Booth abruptly turned it off, and declared that he had very unpartnerlike feelings for her. She, of course, was completely silent for a very long time; so long that Booth had gotten up and started pacing.

She then managed to say, although not quite clearly, that she had feelings for him too. He had turned and looked at her and she had felt as if all the air had been sucked from her body. Sitting beside her, he barely gave her a chance to regain her breath before he stole it again with a kiss.

Not just any kiss. A kiss that melted the very insides of her body and made her so lightheaded she could barely focus on what was happening. They parted and talked for a while about where they were going and what they should tell their bosses.

It was then that Booth noticed the snow.

At first, they stood side by side, barely touching as they watched the snow fall slowly down. But soon the snow grew heavier and as she readied herself to go, he kept a wary eye out the window. She barely made it out of his door before she was back again, knocking and explaining that her car wasn't starting. He ushered her inside and after some more talking, he got up and went into the bedroom.

And now she saw him return, pillows and blankets in his arms and her heart dropped.

Of course.

She had been foolish to think that something else would happen tonight. They needed sometime to process the situation, right?

They argued about who would take the couch versus the bed and he won, ushering her into the bedroom and digging through is drawers to get some pyjamas for her to wear.

She sat on the bed as he did so, unsure of what to do while she waited. She fiddled with her hands and bit her lip as she debated doing something drastic.

She wanted him. That couldn't be denied and that definitely didn't start tonight. But the revelation of their feelings ignited something in her and she wanted badly to be with him, to feel him against her skin, her lips on his.

He turned and looked as she called his name and she fumbled through her explanation of why he should stay in the bed here with her, why she was okay with any step forward they would take. His eyes darkened and he strode across the room, sweeping her up off the bed and into his arms, his kiss passionate and unyielding.

They fumbled with buttons, both anxious to feel each other, and when they were undressed, she pressed her lips against the hollow of his neck, her body moulding against his. They stood for several moments as she listened to his rapid heartbeat; felt hers thundering. And then they were on the bed, and he was touching her everywhere. Her body felt on fire as she grasped for him, begging him never to let go.

It seemed an eternity of endless pleasure and then he entered her and everything came into focus. She clung to him as he thrust into her, driving them both higher and higher until finally they came together, their cries filling the room.

She was overcome by love for him and for a moment, had an urge to tell him so. Instead, she wrapped herself up in his embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep, her last conscious thought being thankful for the snowstorm.

**A/N: So...I had every intention of making that steamier, but it didn't seem to fit right. (If you are looking for some more action, check out my story, Coitus). Okay, shameful plug over! **


	13. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! I'm stunned by the amount! It made a lovely b-day present today! In a previous oneshot, I mentioned that I thought I'll Be Home for Christmas was the saddest Christmas song and someone pointed out that Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas sung by Judy Garland was worse. I would have to agree. This one is short, but I hope you like. I've included a link to the song in my profile so you can have a listen whilst you read if you like. **

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

The snow was falling but she didn't care. She didn't want it to be Christmas in any form and that included snow. Of course, this wasn't to be and the entire house was decorated in Christmas decorations, so much that it was overwhelming.

She was given an allowance to buy gifts for the family and she felt obligated to do so even though she had no desire too. The Wilkerson's weren't a bad family, not like the first one she was placed in. But that didn't mean she wanted to celebrate Christmas with them.

It was too close, only a year since her parents disappeared and Russ left her alone. If she closed her eyes, she could picture their entire Christmas morning. The smile of her mother as she made breakfast, the laugh of her father as he handed out gifts. It was all there, so clear and vivid in her mind that she could barely stand to open her eyes again.

She dreamt of them every night, and woke with tears on her face and a clenching in her heart that made her feel like she was having a heart attack.

And now she had to pretend to enjoy Christmas with this family; smile and act if everything was fine. It was like she was in a play and she was real but they were all imposters, actors creating a scene with fake sets and fake feelings.

She couldn't do this. She was brave and strong but not strong enough for this.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away, curling up on the bed. She heard a knock on the door and it opened.

"Temperance?"

Mrs. Wilkerson came and kneeled by the bed.

She opened her eyes and stared at the woman who had tried but would never even come close to replacing her mother.

"Please." She whispered, as she gulped down a sob. "Please don't make me go down there."

Mrs. Wilkerson nodded and stood up.

"I'll bring you some food later."

She nodded slightly and then turned her face into the pillow once more. She heard the door shut behind her and the sob escaped. And then another, and another until she was unable to catch her breath. The tears came and came until she couldn't cry anymore.

She drifted in and out of sleep, her thoughts always with them, the ache inside her threatening to swallow her whole.

Sitting up, she took a deep breath and then walked to the closet and pulled out her garbage bag. Most of her clothes and other things were put away, but at the very bottom were a few items that she had managed to pack up and take with her, most notably her Christmas presents from her parents.

She pulled them out and stared at them. Her fingers traced her mother's handwriting on the tags and fresh tears came to eyes.

"No." She said resolutely, looking at the presents. She wasn't going to open them until they came back. She would put them under the tree again and they would have Christmas like they used to. Then, then she would open the presents, but not before.

She pushed them back into the garbage bag and shoved it back into the closet. Grabbing her science book out of her backpack, she settled down at her desk to get some work done.

She briefly glanced at the snow but shook her head and began to concentrate on her work.

She would wait until they came back.


	14. O Christmas Tree

**A/N: Ummm.....hi. I'm back. *hangs head in shame*. I'm SO sorry that I didn't get to do one of these yesterday. I know I'm behind by like five, but I'm planning on writing another one tonight, so you will get two in one day! This once a day thing is harder than I thought! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**O Christmas Tree**

"Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree...LA LA LA LA LA LA LA"

Booth and Brennan chuckled as they listened to Parker.

"He doesn't know the rest of the words." Booth said sheepishly. Which is why they heard the first two lines over and over again since they got to the tree farm.

She smiled back and they continued to tromp through the snow, looking for the perfect tree. She wasn't expecting to spend time with them today but Booth informed her that picking out a Christmas tree at Christmas was a part of her girlfriendly duties.

Who knew there were so many?

She squeezed his hand and when he looked over, she gave him a smile. Their newfound relationship was interesting to say the least. Booth flipped back and forth from cocky and self assured to nervous. He was always giving her choices, options for each step of their relationship. But some things just had to be done, and that included Christmas.

He had sat down with her last week and patiently explained that for him, Christmas was something special. A time to share with family and friends. In the past few years, he hadn't been able to get home to his family and sometimes he didn't have Parker, so he often spent it alone. One of the things he wanted to do, now that they were together, was to spend Christmas together.

He looked so sincere that she nodded yes before she realized and a smile almost split his face in two. Of course, this was before he found out he was getting Parker for Christmas and now she felt unsure about joining in.

She looked at the rows and rows of trees and wondered exactly what plan the Booth boys had in mind while picking out the tree. They were a long way from the entrance to the tree farm, and she was unsure about how they were going to get it back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Booth asked.

"Who's carrying the tree back." She replied.

He laughed. "They have a horse drawn cart that comes by every so often so you can load your tree if you aren't inclined about carrying it back yourself."

"So what are we looking for, exactly? Because I saw a lot of trees that would fit in your apartment just fine."

"Actually, we aren't looking for anything. It's all Parker. We come here every year and he runs around looking for a tree, taking about an hour to find the right one. Then we load it up and head back for some hot apple cider and cookies at the farmhouse."

"He just picks a tree and you cut it down?"

"Well, there are a few rules. It can't be too tall or we won't be able to get it in the house. I'm definitely excited that you are here this year. Trying to get a tree in the apartment by yourself is huge pain."

"So that's why I'm here? A tree labourer?" she teased.

He pulled her closer.

"Don't worry, you are here for much more than that." He replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Your lips are cold."

"My everything is cold." He replied. "How about warming me up?"

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "We are with your son, Booth."

"Don't worry, he's not looking." He swooped in for a kiss.

"Dad! Bones!"

They pulled apart, and began to laugh.

" Busted." Booth chuckled. "Come on."

They made their way through the snow, around a little bend where Parker was. It appeared they reached the end of the tree farm. There were only a few trees left, and they were all too big.

"These are too big, bub. We should..."

"Not these ones dad. That one." Parker said, pointing off to the left.

There was a small tree, no bigger than four or five feet tall. It stood all alone, in a little field area, several feet away from the other trees.

"That's a little small Park."

"Please, can we get it Dad? All the ornaments will fit on it, I promise. It's got lots of branches!"

It was true, it did. But this wasn't the majestic tree Booth thought would be displayed in their living room.

"Well, if this is the one you like, then I will go get it."

Booth tromped over to the tree and began cutting it down with the axe that he brought. It didn't take long, and soon they were making their way back to the farmhouse. Booth tied the tree to the roof and then made his way inside, where Brennan and Parker were having cider and cookies.

"When we get home, we can decorate it, right Dad?" Parker asked, as he sat down.

"Right." He replied, taking a sip of the cider that Brennan got for him.

"Parker..." Brennan began, "Can I ask why you picked that tree instead of all the others?"

Parker nodded emphatically.

"I was looking for a good tree and then I saw that one and it was all by itself. It looked sad standing there by itself and Daddy says that no one should be alone at Christmas, right Dad?"

Booth could only nod.

"And so..." Parker continued. "I decided that it should come home with us and spend Christmas with us."

Brennan and Booth smiled, both thinking of how the Christmases of the past were spent alone.

"That's a very nice idea, Parker." Brennan said, leaning over and giving the little boy a hug.

"Yes, it was." Booth echoed.

"Can we go decorate now?" Parker asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Booth nodded and they made their way out of the farmhouse and to the car, Parker skipping ahead.

Brennan let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking...like father, like son."

**A/N: I heart Parker. And I love the smell of real Christmas trees, even though I haven't had a real one in a long time. Do you go artificial or real when it comes to the tree? **


	15. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**A/N: Here's the next one! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the reviews. And thanks for telling me about your Christmas trees. I am infinitely jealous of all those who have had real trees; I don't think I've ever had one. **

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas**

"Are we going to do this all in one day?" Brennan asked, looking warily at the big list.

"C'mon." Booth cajoled. "It won't take long. I'll buy you a hot chocolate later."

She had to laugh at the way he waggled his eyebrows and after taking another look at the list, she followed him into the mall.

She soon discovered that she had a very methodical way of shopping whereas Booth just liked going into the first store he saw. It was odd, really, because she had heard from Angela that girls like to browse whereas guys just went straight for what they wanted and left.

'Quite the role reversal.' She thought, chuckling softly.

"C'mon Bones, let's go in this store." Booth said, pulling at her arm.

Her brow furrowed. "But we don't need anything in this store."

He rolled her eyes and dragged her in where she realized that he was intent on looking at big electronic equipment that he really had no purpose for. After arguing about how big of a television was really necessary in life, they headed out of the store and on to the next, finally crossing Cam off their list of presents to buy.

When they got to the list of Parker's toys, she raised her eyebrows. "We are getting him all of this?"

Booth ignored the fact that his girlfriend said 'we' (despite the fact that it made him feel quite elated) and moved closer to explain the colour coded list.

"The stuff in blue we are giving him, the stuff in red Rebecca's giving him."

"Isn't that a lot of presents?"

"Some of this is small, for his stocking from Santa. There's only a few big presents. So you feel ready to brave the toy store?"

She nodded and they made their way up the escalator to the store. As soon as they stepped inside, she was overwhelmed by the noise. There were kids running everywhere, and harried parents with carts full of toys.

"Do you think using your FBI badge can help us through this?" she asked Booth.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately not, Bones. Let's go."

He grabbed a cart and they made their way down the aisles. Brennan was glad that Booth was with her. Frankly she did wouldn't know where to begin. There were so many toys and she didn't know any of the names. She didn't even recognize what Booth was throwing into the cart.

After fifteen minutes in the store (and they hadn't even hit all the sections yet), she was definitely beginning to feel overwhelmed and out of her element. That is until she saw something catch her eye and she was off.

Booth grabbed the Batman action figure from the shelf and turned around to show it to Brennan. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. He pushed the cart down the aisles, until he came across her, staring in wonder at something on the shelf.

"Booth." She said, noticing him. "Can we get him this?"

He looked to where she was pointing and a saw a beginner's science kit. Of course. He pushed the cart closer to take a look.

"That's pretty expensive." He commented, pointing at the price tag.

She glanced down at the price and then up again at the kit. She couldn't believe they made stuff like this. If she had this when she was a kid, she would have been thrilled.

"I'll pay for it." She said, resolutely. "I want to get Parker this. I think he will like it and it's educational."

He looked at her face and immediately caved. "Put it in the cart."

"Yes." She said, pumping her fist in the air.

He burst into laughter, at the uncharacteristic move. "Where did you learn that?"

"Parker taught me." She said, shrugging.

He reached for her hand, stopping her from pushing the cart further.

"Listen, Bones, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring about Parker and buying him a present..."

"Of course I care about him, he's a great kid."

"Yes, but..." He struggled with how to explain his thoughts. "When you date me, Parker comes as part of the territory. And I know that can be overwhelming so..."

"Booth." She interrupted. "Out of all the things happening in our relationship, Parker is the least overwhelming, I promise." She leaned close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So can I get my hot chocolate now?" she asked, as they continued through the store.

"We aren't even halfway down our list."

"Please?" she asked, giving a soft pout that she knew drove him crazy.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go pay for this."

She smiled and they headed off to the cash register.

At least they got some shopping done.

**A/N: Geez, even when Parker's not in the story, he manages to make it cute! I just got bombarded with a couple of ideas, so hopefully there will be two tommorrow! I will try my hardest!**


End file.
